Pent Up Aggression
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Neither of them could have guessed their pent up aggression for each other would end quite this way. George/Hermione


_Pent Up Aggression by WeasleyForMe_

_Neither of them could have guessed their pent up aggression for each other would end quite this way.  
_

* * *

"You're doing it again," Hermione snarled under her breath. Any other time she would have been ecstatic to spend a few minutes alone with him, but not tonight.

"I can't help it, Hermione," George growled back with a scowl on his face. "I really can't control how loud this is, now can I?"

"Just be quieter, please. I swear once this is all over, I'm avoiding you for the rest of my life," she promised half-heartedly, knowing it would be impossible to ignore the strong-willed and handsome Weasley twin for very long.

Hermione reluctantly returned to scrubbing each desk in the Transfiguration classroom, and George noisily opened another creaky, old window. The sound set Hermione's teeth on edge. She whirled around to face George and glared. She couldn't believe she had to serve detention with him for a whole week without using any magic!

"I'm not trying to be loud!" he insisted haughtily. "These windows are like a billion years old! They are going to squeak, Hermione!" He looked intently at her, just waiting for another snarky remark.

"This is entirely your fault to begin with," Hermione said, thrusting a scrub brush into the soapy bucket in front of her and dragging it along another desk. "I can't believe you were testing out products between classes again. And in McGonagall's classroom of all places!"

George wiped part of an exploded Puking Pastille from the window frame. "You only made it worse by pulling your wand out and literally _blowing up_ a product that Fred and I have been working on for months!"

Hermione let the scrub brush fall into the bucket and stormed across the room to the window. "How was I supposed to know that it would react that way to a simple vanishing charm?!"

George jumped down from the step ladder and leaned close to her face. "You could have simply asked instead of assuming!" he hissed. He was slightly distracted by her tongue as she licked her lips.

Hermione stomped her foot. "But I'm a Prefect! Don't you see how difficult you make my job?"

George rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, that's right. Being a _Prefect_ makes it okay to blow things up!" She was too stubborn to see things his way!

The door opened with a bang, and Professor McGonagall stormed into her classroom. "What is the meaning of all this shouting? I can hear the two of you all the way down the hall in my office!"

"Sorry, Professor," both Gryffindors replied in unison.

"Keep quiet, or else I will add another week of detention to your punishment. And quite honestly, it may take you that long to finish cleaning my classroom! I mean just look at all of this purple and green slime everywhere!" she said, gesturing to the windows and desks with a shudder. "I've sadly come to expect this from you, Mr Weasley. Your ability to make a mess is really quite uncanny."

"Thank you, Professor! My mother always says the same kind words to me!" George replied with a slight bow.

Hermione was barely able to hold in her laughter as Minerva McGonagall stormed back out of her classroom. "I can't believe you said that to her," Hermione managed as she dissolved into quiet laughter. "She looked like she was going to hex you!"

"She probably will," George said with a shrug. "Now can we just call a truce?" he asked, holding up his hands to surrender.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Why? So you can feed me Canary Creams when I least expect it? Or jinx me when my back is turned?"

"I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?" George asked, turning back to the step ladder and slimy window.

Hermione watched him return to his task. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. Just forget about it and let's finish up here for the night."

Hermione was never one to let an interesting conversation drop. "_I'm_ the one who isn't good enough for _you_," she protested.

George turned and looked down at her as she went into 'full-on Prefect mode', as he liked to call it. "How exactly do mean?" he asked.

She paced back and forth with her arms crossed. "Just because I like to study and read, you and Fred always make fun of me. And you test out your products right in front of me! You know I'm a Prefect; I can't just allow you to do that with no consequences!"

"Make fun of you? Hermione, we only want you to loosen up a little! Join the dark side and have a little fun!" he teased with a wink.

Hermione glared. "I'm only trying to get you to behave once in a while. Aren't you at all concerned about your future?"

George jumped down from the ladder, accepting the challenge she posed. "Honestly? Yes. We spent weeks making and perfecting the potions we needed to ensure that there would be no harmful lingering effects after the Puking Pastilles are used. I even joined Snape's extra-curricular Potions club to have access to the ingredients we needed. And I really hate to admit to you that I'm actually enjoying it, _and_ I currently have an O in potions. So yes, I am in fact pretty concerned that you blew up our supply of Puking Pastilles that we needed to have to open our own shop."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I am sorry that I ruined them, but can't you find another place to hand them out, other than right in front of me?"

George smiled. "Can't you just overlook our antics occasionally?"

"Can't you just behave occasionally?"

"Can't you just admit that our products are brilliant?" he asked with a grin.

"Can't you just admit that I'm being a good Prefect?" she asked with a smirk.

"Can't we just kiss and make up?"

Before Hermione could process his meaning, George kissed her gently, eliciting from her a startled misstep backward. George grabbed her around the waist to steady her, and Hermione involuntarily deepened the kiss as she grasped his shoulders for stability.

Sweet Merlin! She was snogging George! Hermione kissed him back with fervor, and George smiled against her lips as she parted them. He felt her fingers creep into his hair as he slid his tongue along hers. Neither of them could have guessed their pent up aggression for each other would end quite this way.

"Okay, you win," George gasped as he took a breath. "I'll try to behave," he promised with a wink, and Hermione pulled him back for one more kiss.

Eventually Hermione breathlessly replied. "I'm going to hold you to that. Now let's get this done so we can get back to the Common Room."

George took her hand and headed for the door. "Let's just leave now."

"And ditch detention?"

"If I'm going to behave, it will have to start tomorrow. We have more snogging to do tonight, which may just convince you that misbehaving is more fun."

The rest of the week in detention wasn't so bad for either of them, once they came to an understanding.

* * *

_It has been an awfully long time since I've posted anything, but I couldn't stay away forever!_

_Thanks so much for reading. Reviews equal love._


End file.
